


"Why I'm the Cat in the Hat,"

by zomdom123



Category: The Cat in the Hat - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Crack crack and more crack, This Is STUPID, someone basically no ballsed me to do this so i had to, this isnt an actual representation of my tastes please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomdom123/pseuds/zomdom123
Summary: Larry Quinn wakes up to an unexpected surprise.





	"Why I'm the Cat in the Hat,"

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh so...yeah
> 
> i'm praying that me writing this is just a fever dream but its not so....enjoy

Quin woke with a start, but before he could even get a hold of his surroundings he was sneezing. He tried to move his hands to cover his face only to realize that his hands were bound. Quin could hardly look around his surroundings between sneezes, but he saw enough to realize that he had no idea where he was. Everything was warped and nothing made sense, the colors were too bright, the walls look bent, but he wasn’t sure if that was because they just looked like that or if the sneezing was getting to him. it wasn’t until many painful minutes into his sneezing fit that he had a sudden realization.

Everything about this scenario felt all too familiar.

The sneezing. The out of shape furniture. The too bright colors.

Quin let out a loud yell at the feeling of a much too large hand grabbing his face. It opened his mouth, shoving what seemed to be pills down his throat. He barely had a chance to swallow them, the fingers pushing against the back of his throat, making him gag.

He didn’t know how to feel after that- grateful that the pills had stopped his sneezing in seemingly seconds, or terrified of what he saw standing before him.

It was the cat. The giant 6-foot cat from _that_ day. He knew he didn’t hallucinate the whole thing. He shuddered, as he could still feel the smile covering his body, the way Joan and those little snot nosed brats stared at him as if he was crazy. He wasn’t _crazy_! He knew what he was talking about. The proof was right in front of him. the proof also had a manic grin on its (his?) face.

“w-what do you want from me you- freak!?” Quin stuttered out, eyes going wide as the giant cat put a hand to his stupid furry face, making a sound in the back of his throat.

“Now that’s not very nice,” he laughed at himself, putting his hands on his hips, “So basically- here’s the deal…I have to…_dispose_ of you.” Quin watched as he did air quotes around the word dispose, “But- all I really had to do was take you out of your world some way or another. The rules don’t say anything about bringing you here. And as long you don’t go back to your world well-” he shrugged his giant shoulders, raising his hands next to his head, “no one else has a problem with it,:

“wha- _I_ have a problem with it you god damn-” Quinn began to struggle in earnest, but he was quickly stopped by the creatures hand covering his mouth. The grip was much stronger then he could have ever expected, and his brows furrowed in fear more then anything else.

“now now, struggling isn’t going to get you anywhere,” The manic grin was back, and the giant cat slowly removed his hand before taking his hat off and reaching in.

“w-who even are you?”

The cat smiled as he dug around inside his hat, pulling out object after object that Quinn didn’t really want to know what they were used for

“Why I’m the cat in the hat. There’s not doubt about that- Im a super fun-diferous feline. And im here to make sure that you-” he pauses as he pulls the last thing out of his hat before putting it back on his head. The object was long and worrisome, Quinn didn’t want to begin to think what the creature- the _cat-_ was going to do with it, “stay in line. For a very very long time. I hope you didn’t have any afternoon plans,” The cat let out another one of his horrendous laughs before ascending upon the man. Quinn barely had any time to let out a scream.


End file.
